


i promise i'll never leave

by graceynlane



Series: Phan Oneshots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceynlane/pseuds/graceynlane
Summary: dan and phil reuniting at the airport after dan was gone for four years in the army.





	i promise i'll never leave

phil lester hadn't seen the love of his life in  _four years._  for 48 extremely long months, phil lester's only form of contact with his husband was through writing letters. which, is insanely difficult to do when the person your sending them to is constantly moving around a faraway country. but finally, after 1,460 days of complete and utter torture, phil lester would get to see his true love face to face again. get to see  _his dan._

the black haired man woke up as early as he could the morning dan was arriving back in london. he wanted everything to be perfect for his husband's arrival. he made sure the house was spotless, and he made sure not a piece of his fringe was out of place. he made a super cute welcome home sign out of confetti hearts and glitter pens, and he grabbed some white roses from the flower shop.

yes, he might have gotten to the airport  _way_ earlier than he needed to, but there was no way phil was risking not being there when dan got off his plane. he sat in front of a screen with flights listed on it for what seemed like a lifetime, patiently waiting for the word "arrived" to appear next to dan's flight. when it finally did, phil grabbed his sign and flowers and rushed over to the stairs dan would soon be coming down.

the area was filled with family and friends of other soldiers that would also be arriving home today, all looking equally excited and nervous. phil bounced on the balls of his feet as he awaited someone to make their trek down the stairs.

as the first few soldiers, clad in camouflage uniforms appeared, it finally hit phil that he was actually seeing dan again today. that dan was coming home and  _staying home._

the familiar brown hair was soon spotted walking down the stairs, even shaved, the color was so distinct phil could always tell it was him. phil's face lit up and he tried his best to stay where he was and not run through the crowd of people in front of him. he raised his arm and began waving as dan reached the end of the stairs, looking around as he had not yet seen his husband. but when he did, life finally started again.

dan's brown eyes lit up, a smile formed on his face and his dimples were like moon craters in his cheeks. he dropped the backpack he was holding, running as fast as he could to phil. phil dropped the sign and the flowers, both of them being completely forgotten. as dan was the only thing in this moment that mattered.

when dan reached phil, he flung himself onto his husband, who leaned back a bit, picking dan up and twirling them around as they hugged. dan giggled and phil felt tears come to his eyes. he had missed this man  _so much_.

he eventually put dan down, and they both pulled back. tear filled eyes stared at each other. pale hands held tan ones. two parts once again made their whole.

"phil", dan whispered, a tear finally managing to fall.

phil let out a laugh, not being able to form words. he placed his hands on dan's cheeks and pulled him into a long awaited kiss. it was a kiss filled of love and passion. a kiss with a promise that they would never be apart that long ever again.

after what felt like decades later, they pulled back, needing to breathe. they placed their foreheads against one another's, simply staring into each others eyes.

"oh my god", phil laughed. "i can't believe you're actually home."

"me either", dan said, pulling back to stare at phil's whole face. "god, i fucking missed you." he pulled phil into another short kiss. "i love you so much", he whispered.

"i love you too", phil whispered back. "never leave me again."

"i won't, ever", the younger boy said. "i promise."

and with that, the two men headed back to their home, which had felt oh so empty for way too long. hand in hand, they left the airport, carrying what was once a dropped backpack, a forgotten sign, and a bouquet of crumpled white roses.

it didn't matter that dan had never even had a chance to admire the glitter pens used to make the sign, or the pristine white petals before they were dropped on the nasty airport floor. all that mattered was that he was home now, and he was never leaving again.


End file.
